


The Playlist

by DarthTuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Impala, Impala Sex, M/M, Music, Sex in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTuppet/pseuds/DarthTuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and our favorite angel get stranded on a back road in the country, the two friends must find a way to stay warm and dry. Its, rainy, grey and out of the way of any real traffic. Hopefully, they can find a way to survive!<br/>Dedicated to KRS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freezing Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some sort of feedback. I'm desperately trying to get my work out there and I can't unless I know how I'm doing.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean was bent over the hood of his baby. He hated when the impala died. Though it rarely ever happened, when it did, Dean felt like a part of him died inside. And he of all people knew what dying felt like since he made a habit of doing just that several times every few months. Perks of being a Winchester I guess.  
"Dean, stop panicking. It is going to be fine." Cas called out the open window. He really hated to see his friend so upset. In the back of the angel's mind, he kinda liked seeing the grumpy hunter bent over the hood of the still and silent car, but the fact of the matter was that it was most certainly not okay at all. It was the very definition of sweater weather. The air was crisp, and cold. To help things along it was also foggy and rainy out. The kind of weather that makes you wanna grab a cup of hot tea and curl up on the couch just by thinking about it. But the cherry on top is that the two friends were completely out of cell service. Dean slammed the hood shut and got back into the car.  
"Yeah, I guess we will be okay... IF SOMEONE DECIDES TO COME BACK DOWN THIS ROAD BEFORE WE FREEZE TO DEATH." the hunter wasn't yelling exactly, but he was louder than usual and he could see Cas roll his eyes a bit at his outburst. "...sorry Cas. It's just a stressful situation." Dean leaned back as far as he could, seeing as that Baby had bench seats and put his hands behind his head.  
The only good thing about the situation is that there were two fully charged iPods in the car. Both Dean and Sam had gotten an iTouch the previous year from the guy who was being pestered by a poltergeist. Sometimes, it helps to save rich people. The two iPods were full of very different things, Dean's having lots of classic rock and metal and Sam's was probably much different. The boy just didn't have Dean's taste for the good stuff.  
Castiel shifted in his trenchcoat. He could feel the anger coming from the hunter and didn't quite know what to say. So instead of risking saying something that might upset Dean, Cas coughed and turned on Dean's iPod.  
Renegade bt Styx played through the iPod speakers. Though they weren't very big, they filled the car with sound, but after the first 30 seconds, Dean changed the song.  
"Sorry man, as much as I like Styx, I don't wanna listen to something so..." Dean faltered "...upbeat I guess."  
"That's alright. I will find some songs that you might like better." Cas was getting grumpy and cold, but he hated to see his friend so upset. He reached across the front seat and grabbed the iPod out of Dean's lap and tried to ignore the chill that went through his body as his fingertips barely grazed the hunter's crotch and thigh. 

PLAYLIST FOR DEAN  
\- Cemetery Gates// Pantera  
\- Eye in the Sky// Alan Parsons Project  
\- Ohio// Crosby Stills Nash and Young  
\- Black Magic Woman// Santana  
\- It's Been Awhile// Staind  
\- Snuff// Slipknot  
\- Change (In the House of Flies)// Deftones  
\- Glycerine// Bush  
\- Wonderwall// Oasis  
\- Simple Man// Lynyrd Skynyrd  
\- All Along the Watchtower// Jimi Hendrix  
\- So Cold// Breaking Benjamin  
\- Simple Man// Deftones  
-Sound of Silence// Simon and Garfunkel  
\- Still Lovin You// Scorpions  
\- House of the Rising Sun// The Animals  
\- Ammonia Avenue// Alan Parsons Project  
\- Beth// Kiss  
... and more

"I hope these are good enough," Cas handed the iPod back to a very melancholy Dean. "...they are all slow and somber. So maybe you will like them more."  
"Cas, are you okay buddy? You're shaking." Dean snapped out of butthurt mode when he saw the shivering angel next to him.  
"I'm cold and it's just getting colder, and darker. The fog and rain are heavier too. I don't want to be here and my mojo is broken. So we are STUCK."  
“Hey, buddy, come on," Dean said getting out of the car, gesturing to Castiel to follow him. "...come on, get out." Dean must finally be going insane if he expected Cas to get out of the car when it was so yucky out. It was almost dark. Though he was freezing, Cas got out of the impala and stared at Dean across the top of the car. Rain drops clung to Castiel's soft hair and not for the first time, Dean thought that just maybe, he might just be a little bit gay. At least, gay for this angel. His angel.


	2. Wanna Move This To The Back Seat?

Pushing every other thought to the back of his head, Dean opened the door to the backseat, signaling that Cas follow his actions.  
"What is the purpose of moving back here Dean?" The Angel got in and scotched scooted up next to the hunter. Cas was shaking and fully leaned his head against Dean and hoped that the hunter wouldn't notice the breach of personal space.  
"Body heat man. It works wonders," Dean explained as he put his arm around the chittering angel. "...Now if only you were a hot chick instead of the guy version... not that you're hot or anything... I mean... shut up.." He knew full well that Castiel had not said a single word but he just couldn't help it. What had gotten into him? HE. WAS. NOT. GAY. Well, maybe he was. Again, for the angel at least.  
Both Dean and Castiel could hear Cemetery Gates playing from the iPod that they had left in the front seat. Cas had never liked Pantera much, but he knew that his friend liked them and had grown up listening to their music so he thought that he had better add it to the somber playlist. The sleepy angel himself wasn't into a lot of this music, he enjoyed the minor notes. They fit perfectly well with the weather.  
"You okay Cas?" Dean asked. He could feel Cas' head getting heavy on his shoulder. It was almost funny how the human/angel was leaning on him for support. He almost wanted to lie down across the back seat. Dean was getting tired and night was fast approaching, the temperature dropping more and more by the hour.  
"Just tired and the backseat isn't as comfortable as the motel room is. Or as warm. Sorry to invade your personal space. I know we have talked about it in the past." Cas made a move to put some space between himself and the hunter. Dean however, had other ideas. He pulled the angel closer to him and shifted so he could lay across the backseat of the impala, pulling Cas with him so that the angel was resting on his chest. Dean closed his eyes and hoped that his friend wouldn't notice how tented his jeans were becoming. The hunter wrapped both his arms around Castiel.  
"Did you put two different versions of Simple Man on this playlist Cas? I could have sworn that it played a few songs ago."  
"It's my favorite song." You could barely hear Cas as he grumbled into the hunter's neck. He loved the original the best but the Deftones did a wonderful cover and that was playing now.  
Cas, half lucid, could feel his lips brush against Dean's neck and the angel could feel his pants getting unexplainedly tighter and his face getting hotter. Dean smelled so good and he was finally defrosting a bit. He threw caution to the wind as best he could with only being half awake and gently pressed his lips to the soft, warm skin of Dean's neck.  
The hunter's breath hitched in his throat and his hips rose slightly into Castiel. He really hoped no one would find out about this. Especially Sam. Dean ran his hand gently up through Cas' hair and tipped the angel's head back so he could look at his face. Dean's breath hitched again, and without thinking, he pressed his lips to the angel's. Cas’ eyes shot open and then closed just as quickly. He gasped into the kiss and clambered to press his lips harder into Dean’s.  
This kiss was a long time coming, and now it was frantic and primal. The hunter no longer wondered or cared whether this meant he was gay or not. All he knew is that he wanted Cas. All of him. Each holy inch.


	3. These Are Getting Kinda Tight

The angel wrapped a hand around Dean's neck and placed the other on the hunter’s strong chest. Cas could hear a slight growl come up from the hunter’s chest as Dean’s hands moved down to Castiel’s shoulders, and then down the angel’s back. Dean’s hands came to rest on Cas’ hips, he pulled the angel against him, as pressed his hips up into Castiel's and bit down on the angel’s bottom lip as he felt the holy boner that was pulsing through the angel’s slacks pressed against his jeans that were uncomfortably tight at this point.  
“Cas,” Dean moaned softly. “Cas, I need you. I, I need you.” Stuttering over his words, Dean got them out the best she could. The hunter quickly ran his hands up under Castiel’s trenchcoat and over his shoulders. Moving his hands down the angel’s arms, removing his coat. Tossing the brown jacket away from them, dean opened his legs a bit on the seat, allowing the other man’s body to fall between them. Dean could feel his member pulsing in his jeans. He desperately wanted to free his throbbing cock so badly but settled for detaching himself from Cas’ lips and reattached himself to the angel’s neck. Dean planted kisses along Castiel’s jawline and down his neck. Letting his tongue trace faint circles along his skin.Sending goosebumps up and down Cas’ whole body.  
“D...Dean, I… I… I want you. I want to feel you…” Castiel ran a hand over Dean’s muscular chest and strong and defined stomach. He could feel the outline and edges of each taught muscle on the man’s abdomen.  
Dean growled, this time, it was more primal and animalistic. His fingers furiously fumbling with the buttons on Cas’ shirt. He could feel the heat coming off the angel's skin and he opened his heavily, lust-lidded eyes as best he could and pushed his friend’s shoulders back so that Cas was straddling his hips. Dean reached his hands behind shoulders to remove his own shirt, letting it tumble down to the floorboard of the car.  
“Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean ran his hands up the angel’s surprisingly toned body. Only briefly pausing to let his fingers explore the channels between the angel's abs.  
It happened at the same time. Dean rose slightly and Cas folded in on himself, toppling back down to Dean’s chest, lips colliding and tongues battling for dominance.  
The music continued to play in the background and Dean chuckled. Were the really about to do it to the same song that played during the sex scene in Queen Of The Damned? Hunter, Vampire, Angel? They were basically all freaks having sex in the end anyway.


	4. Plaid

Castiel had known from the beginning that he was meant to love Dean Winchester. He loved the hunter more than he had ever loved anyone. But, this love was a different kind of love than he had expected. He almost craved the other man. Craved the taste of his lips and the heat of his skin. Craved the fingertips trailing his skin and the saltiness that laced the hunter's collarbone and chest. Cas let his lips and tongue lightly brush Dean’s skin as his friend slid his thumbs underneath the angel’s waistline and pressed his thumbs into Castiel’s hips.   
“Cas man, I want you so bad.” Dean could hardly get the words out. The slow and hard grinding was turning into dry humping and as high school as it was, Dean couldn't bring himself to care much. The angel lost control. It was strange to see calm and cool Castiel throw caution to the wind and let emotion rule his actions. Sitting up and pushing against Dean’s sweaty chest for support, Cas fumbled with Dean’s belt, pulling hard and undoing the buckle.   
“I’m yours, Dean. You can have me.” Cas was breathing heavy and hard as he unbuttoned his friend’s jeans. The sight of the half naked hunter sent chills through his whole body. The angel thought he would take a leaf from the the more experienced man’s book and he ran his thumbs under Dean’s waistband and massaged small circles into his hips.  
Dean bucked his hips up violently and ran his hands up Cas’ torso, this time, he lets his hands linger. Cas felt so good to him. Better in fact than all the girls he had ever touched. Sure they were soft and smooth, and they smelled good. Usually fruity or floral, sometimes even spicy. But Cas was different. His skin was smooth and soft too but also hard. The muscles under his skin were firm and taught. Plus he smelled good too. What was he wearing, Essence of Holy Tax Accountant? Whatever it was, Dean liked it. He wanted to bury his face in Cas' neck and inhale for days. But that could come later. Dean, however, would be coming much, much sooner at this rate.   
The hunter pulled on Castiel’s belt and undid his slacks. Dean noticed Cas’ plaid boxers. Though the angel hadn't adopted Dean’s and Sam’s love of flannel yet, he still thought it was cute that the formal wear wearing angel had steered towards the lumberjack life. Even if it was only just one plaid pattern. Dean liked it; green, teal and blue plaid, against and a white background. The hunter held his breath as he stretched out the waistband to the angel’s boxers and pulled them down.   
Cas’ cock bounced a bit as it was freed from his underwear. Making eye contact with the hunter, through heavily lidded eyes. He had half a mind to touch it. To rub it. Anything to make this throbbing subside. He looked down and was thoroughly surprised.   
“Dean, it would appear that I'm leaking.” Cas sounded taken aback. Dean couldn't help but laugh.   
“Cas man, you're fine. It's just pre-come. It's totally normal.” Dean reached out to the angel, who was still straddling his hips and wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and pumped his hand a few times, slicking the angel's dick. Cas moaned as the hunter applied more pressure and sped up the rhythm of his hand and thrusted his hips up with the rhythm of his hand.  
“Cas, Cas take off my pants.” Dean was about to lose his mind. Jerking Cas with one hand, rubbing the angel’s torso with other, he couldn't do it himself. Plus it would be hotter if Cas did it anyway.


	5. Found Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS PLEASE. I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK.

Dean, finally free of his pants and black boxer briefs, pulled Cas back down to his face, kissing him deeply. Truth be told Dean had no idea how he felt about the sex. He still wasn't gay so he had no idea what was going on. Because He. Wasn't. Gay. He had to admit though, that Cas’ hot skin felt good pressed against his hard and throbbing cock.  
The two men’s dicks were pressed together between them. Castiel ground into Dean hard and the hunter wrapped an arm around the angel’s waist and pulled him against his body. Pumping his hips up quickly. Dean and Cas could both feel the slick pre-come covering their stomachs as they thrust their hips together in unison.  
“Dean, Dean please.” Cas whimpered into Dean’s neck. He needed more. The angel felt like he was about to explode. His whole body shook as he felt a buildup of pressure behind his weeping cock. Dean couldn't help it, he had to oblige the quivering angel.  
Bracing himself against the seat, Dean rolled over in the seat pulling Cas underneath him. He saw that the window was fogging up and smiled. They weren't cold anymore. Dean pushed himself to his knees and snatched his pants from the floorboards. He thought there was a condom in his wallet and he needed it. His cock twitched as he saw the squirming angel beneath him, and he noticed the pre come beading on the head of his dick. The Hunter tore open the condom wrapper.  
“Cas, are you sure you want this? It's gonna hurt like a motherfucker.” Dean said, as he stroked his cock, lubing it up with the flow of pre come.  
“Yes Dean. I… I want to feel you.” The Angel swatted Dean's hand away from his cock and started pumping his hand up and down the man’s shaft.  
Pulling the condom from the foil and tossing the discarded wrapper to the floor, Dean lowered the rubber to the head of his cock and rolled it over the length of his dick.  
He wanted to be careful because he had no idea what he was doing, but at the same time he wanted to be so deep inside Cas that he couldn't think straight. Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and lined himself up with Castiel’s taut ass.  
“Cas, now this is gonna hurt. You sure you wanna do this?” The hunter’s voice was but strong. It was reassuring in a way. Familiar and comforting, which is what Cas needed.  
“Yes, Dean. I’m sure. I want you.” The angel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and let his fingers trace circles on the hunter’s hips.  
“Okay, if it hurts tell me and I’ll stop.” Dean pressed the head of his cock to Castiel’s asshole and pushed gently. The angel hissed at the feeling, and grabbed the other man’s forearms. Squeezing hard. Dean was slow and gentle. Giving Castiel time to get used to the feeling of having his ass torn in two by a big dick.  
The hunter waited until the angel stopped squirming and started responding positively to the cock that was inside of him. Dean flexed his dick, tickling Castiel’s prostate. The angel bucked his his up and moaned as he wrapped a hand around his own cock and started to pump his hand up and down, hoping that the hunter would thrust his hips in the same rhythm.  
“Oh God, Cas.. Cas you’re so tight.” The hunter thrusted into Cas, trying his best to match the movements of the angel’s hand. Dean closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his lips parted slightly as a moan escaped his lips. Castiel quivered as Dean sped up his pace. The angel’s cock was dripping in his hands as he moaned loudly.  
“Dean.” All the angel could do was moan the hunter’s name, “Dean, oh God. Dean. You feel so good. Dean…” The hunter leaned down, still thrusting into the angel to kiss him. Nibbling on Castiel’s bottom lip. Tongues battling fiercely.  
He braced himself by putting one hand on the foggy window, wiping away some of the condensation that had collected there. A runny handprint forming in the wake of the hunter's hand. It was completely dark outside now, as the fog thickened. The tink, tink, tink, tink of rain falling on the car was mere background noise.  
“Oh God Cas. I'm gonna cum, angel. You're gonna make me cum,” Sweat glistened on the hunter’s abdomen, small drops trickling down his chest and dripping on to his angel’s stomach. “Mmmm Cas, God. Caaaas…” The angel responded in kind, bucking his hips into Dean’s hard and fast. Dean’s name tumbling across his lips in labored breaths.  
The Hunter clenched his jaw, and let his head fall back again as a grunt formed deep in his chest. He could feel the condom fill up as he came hard. Cas coming only seconds behind him.  
“O..oh,” the word was minced and Cas was surprised at the mess of hot, white sticky fluid covered his stomach. He tried to catch his breath as Dean pulled out his now flaccid cock flipped them over, pulling Cas on top of his chest, not caring about the mess.  
“I'm still not gay you know…” The hunter said, as if he had to prove that he hadn't just had sex with another man. Cas suddenly sat up, rigid and unmoving.  
“Do you hear that?” Two pale yellow circles appeared in the fog. They looked almost like headlights. “Dean,” Castiel couldn't even finish his thought before the Hunter pushed Cas off of him, and the two men scrambled for their clothes, thrusting their feet into their boots.  
The lights got closer, the sound of crunching gravel accompanying them. The two men tumbled out of the car, ready to fight. The lights of the brown truck, shining in their eyes came to a stop no more than ten feet away and were black. Dean took one step closer, hand on his gun.  
“Dean?” Dean’s stomach dropped. This was embarrassing.  
“Sam, what are you doing here.?”

-FIN-


End file.
